


Rehearsal

by Shadesabyss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Non-Consensual, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, sex on stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: Christine stayed after for some extra help





	Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm afraid I've never read Romeo and Juliet myself

"Are you ready Christine?" she flips through her script, pages ruffling frantically to find the cover. 

"I'm ready. Thank you so much for staying late with me to keep rehearsing Mr. Reyes."

"Well I can't have our leading lady falling behind. Let's start here." I flip neatly through her booklet, leaning over her shoulder to share the packet while she starts; raising her chin to deliver each line clearly and confidently. Her voice carries, bouncing off the far walls of the theater. 

"A bit more coy, Christine, this is a flirtation not a speech. You're a dignified, noble woman- Romeo a handsome man. Draw him in." she starts from the top, putting her heart into the flirty edge on her words. I step behind her, placing a hand on one of Christine's shoulders to read out the lines between hers. I ask her to run it once more, this time without the script to put her body into motion as well; her small shoulders rolling back against my chest. 

"Don't forget," I plant both hands on her hips, rolling them in my grasp, "you're dancing." I help her grind back against me, lingering just a touch before continuing on in clumsy circles. 

"Lovely Christine, I can feel the energy in your words! Now," my hands retreat from her hips, one tracing the outline of her bra through her thin shirt. "Why don't we move straight on to after the balcony scene?"

"After the balcony?" she squirms, my palms cupping her small breasts and rubbing slow circles over her hardening nipples. "Yes, after. When you, Juliet, invite me, Romeo, up into your room.." I push my hips against hers, "To show your lover just how much you want to be with him." I trace the subtle curves of her body, pulling at her skirt to tuck it up into her panties; her clit pushing at the soft fabric just begging to be stroked. 

"Uh, I don't remember-" she bites her lip, clit throbbing against my growing touch. A wet spot grows on her panties, her cunt dripping for me as I tease her body. 

I tug her panties aside, pushing apart her wet folds to uncover her dripping hole; plunging two fingers in to feel her squirm against me. I just get a taste, taking my hand back to wiggle my belt loose. Christine's cunt is warm and inviting, my cock sliding between her folds with a gentle squish of fluid. Our bodies rock, my hand steadying her waist to make sure she pushes back against me. 

"Mr. Reyes-" "Shh, Christine, you'll ruin the scene." I draw my hips back, sinking my cock into her waiting pussy. I hold her still, groaning as I bury myself into her tight body- Christine's own loud gasps echoing through the room. She pleads, voice breathy and hot as I fuck her; pounding her little body as hard as it can handle and letting her shake in my grasp. 

"Pl, please Mr. Reyes," I don't let her finish, bending Christine over in front of me to bounce her harder on my cock- picking up my pace like I'm sure she wanted. I can feel her legs shaking, cunt quivering around my cock as I stretch her out. What a good little sleeve for my dick, the teen hanging off me now; already given up on her struggling to give herself to me. And I take her, making her mine. I pull Christine back up, pressing her back to my chest to push into her- my lips beside her ear. 

"Good girl Christine, you're doing so good. The scene is perfect. Are you ready for the big finish now?" I bury my cock inside her, nestling my head against her young womb to spray inside it; letting her thrash in my arms again as I come. I fill her up, bouncing her as she takes it all. "But you have to finish too, Juliet." my fingers return to her sensitive slit, rubbing harshly against the small nub in time with the sharp shift of my hips- careful not to let any of my cum escape. 

She gasps, moaning loudly for me. Her hips twitch towards my touch, grinding back against me for her climax. Christine's cunt clams around my cock, milking the rest of my come and drinking up all my seed her own cum splashing out onto our skin. I let her go, pulling out and letting my student crumble to the stage panting. 

"I think that's enough for today." I tuck it back in, buckling my belt back up and smoothing out my shirt. "I hope you found our practice as.. enlightening as I did. Same time tomorrow?"


End file.
